


Dragon (s)Layer

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Human/Monster Romance, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Knight Dave Strider is sent to slay a dragon, but Terezi has something else in mind.
Relationships: Terezi Pyrope/Dave Strider
Kudos: 16





	Dragon (s)Layer

The young knight gripped the handle of his sword, preparing to unsheathe it at a moment's notice as the rustling of the trees and bushes put him on edge.  
He was sent to kill a dragon that was terrorising a nearby village; a fearsome creature that burned down homes and stole whatever it pleased to grow its hoard of treasure and riches. It lived deep in the forest, deep enough that it would take days for anyone brave enough to look to find him, but despite his age he was strong and experienced enough to take something like this on in a fair fight.

Dave approached the maw of the dragons cave with a steeled resolve, softening his footfall as he peered through his dark glasses inside. Luckily for him the dragon wasn't there, which allowed him to hide under the hoard and wait for it to arrive and go to sleep to kill it with no trouble.  
As he wandered inside he was surprised at the contents of the hoard. Colourful bottles dangled from the highest parts of the ceiling, matched by beads strung along or filling them, colouring the light that peeked through onto the luridly painted walls. The hoard itself was a combination of trash and treasure held together with equal reverence, diamonds, gold, silks and music boxes in the same pile of broken glass, rocks, bones, and colourful flowers and carpets.

Scouting out the softest part of the pile, the young knight began digging through gold coins and shiny pebbles, electing to conceal himself under a dull red carpet which matched his uniform, waiting for the dragons return.

\--

Terezi's great wings flapped and fluttered to her side as she returned to her cave, the force of the air causing the settled dust and dirt to waft up around her. The claws of her scaled feet tapped against the stone floor with every step that the dragon girl took, ringing out in the otherwise silent cave, along with her growling pants for breath.  
She was in heat, and so far failed to find a mate to carry her young. She was needy and aggressive and needed _something_ to let it all out on.

Trudging over to the nearest pile she flopped down, at least enjoying the feeling of the coins and pebbles on her scales as she moved her claws over to the red carpet to feel and smell it. It smelled... _really_ good actually, better than the usual cherry-cola scent.

It smelled  
 _Good_

Her pupils dilated to slits and drool welled up in her crookedly-fanged mouth, pheromones suddenly driving her wild and making her feel so hot it was as if fire was already spilling down her chin. She tore it back to find a young human man drenched in the same delicious red as her carpet, no older than 25, brandishing a sword ready to smite her. Despite his attempt to be threatening, the dragon girl, who easily towered over him, found him absolutely adorable; from his flimsy human armour, to his dark glasses, to his cute blonde hair.

On his feet, Dave looked up at the dragon. She looked more humanoid than he had guessed, looking like a cross between the dragons he had seen in paintings and a human woman. She was covered in tough, teal scales with a white and grey underbelly, and had a long, swishing tail and giant wings both twice his size folded, as well as giant paws and claws with those same tough scales and long talons that look like they could break his bones with ease, even without her immense strength. Despite this she still had fairly human features, with scaled breasts and a humanoid face, even if covered in scales, and a mouth filled with sharp teeth, as well as red eyes that practically glowed, long teal horns jutting out of her scalp with straight black hair cut short, reaching just below her chin.

She stomped her powerful, digitigrade legs over the treasure pile to him, crawling over to him like a beast, large teal wings spread to their fullest, most intimidating length. Dave swung his sword with as much power as he could at her face, but even there the scales were so tough that his sword practically bounced back, reflecting so hard he almost lost his footing. The dragon girl laughed before pouncing, taking the sword in her teeth and snapping it in two, holding his shoulders down with her heavy claws.

The knight kicked up at her stomach, but found it did nothing, the dragon just keeping him pinned. Despite the panic, up close he couldn't shake off the raw heat her scales seemed to emit, making him relax and warm up even as he fought and struggled.

"You'll be a _great_ mate for me!" She declared, using those giant claws to tear away his armour and uniform until only scraps remained on his bare skin.

"Mate?! Get off me! I don't-" He felt something hot wedge in between his thighs, her penis already unsheathed. It was way too long, and thick, three times the thickness of a humans and covered in scales, and already _so_ hard.  
"N-no! Get-"

"You're a cute one, don't worry human, I won't break you...not yet anyway."

"You-you fucking can't-it's way too big!"

"Stop squirming! It'll fit, I'll make it feel really good, just don't struggle or I'll snap your bones like twigs."

From the feeling of the weight lifting off of his shoulders, Dave knew she could easily make good on her threat. He squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, feeling her long, hot tongue leave her maw and slither between his ass cheeks, even dipping into his tight hole to loosen it a little and spread her drool to his insides. The slimy saliva left a warm trail on his sensitive skin that reminded him of the heat her presence gave off, his cock slowly twitching erect, especially when she coiled her tongue around it, flicking the tip and easily engulfing the length. The knight didn't want to admit how good it felt, or how easily he was turned on by this beast he was sent to slay. What would he say when he came back? Clothes shredded and body ravished by this demon in heat, who had mated with him and ruined his hole for anything else but her.  
He...didn't mind that as much as he thought he would.

"F...fuck..." He muttered, shakily placing his hands on her broad shoulders as the dragon slithered her long tongue over all of his sensitive parts to warm him up to her touch. He almost didn’t want it to stop.

"You taste _really_ good, human, be glad I'm not hungry." She pulled her tongue back into her maw, ropes of her saliva breaking and dripping back onto his lower half. The dragon grabbed his thighs with her hot scaled hands, lifting them up and pulling him close before bumping the head of her cock up against his lubed up hole, grinding it between his thighs and against his groin to ensure it was properly slick as to not break her mate. As desperate and ravenous as she was, it was cute to hear the knight hold back breath as her hot slab of cock rubbed against his sensitive little own, clearly ready for her to breed him.  
"I'm gonna put it in now."

Despite his own need, Dave whimpered at the thought, wincing at the feeling of the near fist-sized tip pushing against his tight ass, the heat thankfully numbing the area a little. She let out a roar as she thrust into him, the head of her cock greeted by his soft, human insides, Dave yelling out as he felt her spread his entrance and force the burning hot head into his ass, the walls clamping and twitching around it, the knights back arching as he dug his nails into her tough hide. With no ritual Terezi thrust deeper into him, only able to get 1/4 of her length into him at that point before sliding back out to the tip, working him open as she rutted his ass. It was so hot inside of him, her scaled cock almost feeling like it was going to burn his poor hole with every thrust, the heat streaking through his insides as the long dick hit deep in his ass, each hot scale grinding against his walls.

"Fuck-sl-slow down! You're gonNNGH~!"

"Your ass feels _so_ good, there's no way I'm slowing down!" She chuckled, flashing a toothy grin as she tightened her grip on his thighs and pulled him up into her cock like a toy, still thrusting down into him. "Moan some more, human!"

"Holy- _god_ ~! Plea-I can't-so much!~" He babbled, feeling like his gut was stretching to the shape of her cock, despite only about 1/4 of that monster being inside of him. Dave suddenly felt a wave of pleasure rush through him when the rough, hot tip of her cock bucked against something good inside of him, making his own dick twitch, the heat of her scales numbing and tingling a sweet spot in his ass with every unrestrained thrust.

His subdued groans of discomfort and quiet moans suddenly grew more wanton as she _ravished_ that sweet spot, already sensitive from the heat and the way Terezi rubbed it raw with her tough scales. He couldn’t deny how good it felt, body heating up even more, cheeks flushing and ass _squeezing_ down on the fat cock inside him with seemingly practised eagerness, his asshole already getting used to the feeling of being stretched wide and giving in to let more ream deep into his insides, all the while he let out loud keens, practically _begging_ Terezi for more. He could get used to this, and he was, inhibitions already falling away as his previously limp, dangling legs wrapped around her waist, and his trembling hands fought for a hold of her warm body as she continued to ram as much inside him as she could, like a beast.

"Wh-what’s happening~! Why do-hahh-oh _fuck~_ " He blurted, not even bothering to hide or hold back his moans, cock twitching and so close to release.

"You’re even more of a slut than I first smelled!" She cackled, breath shortening. "Tell me, what is your name, human?"

"Y-you’re asking that now?"

"Tell me!" She growled, Dave able to feel the heat of her breath billow out onto his bare skin.

"D-dave."

"My name is terezi. Well, Dave, you'll be my mate?"

"God-fuck-yes!~ Fuck I'll be your mate forever just please don't stop!” He begged breathlessly, Terezi still _mashing_ that sweet spot with almost cruel diligence.

"Don’t worry, I’ll keep you here until I’m _completely_ satisfied!" Terezi assured, ending her comment with a dark chuckle, something inside Dave hoping she wasn't joking.

It only took a few more thrusts before Terezi bucked her hips forward and pressed into him, the tip of her thick, scaled cock held sharply against his prostate, Dave yelling out as he came all over his chest and stomach. His mind went blank with the intense orgasm, ass twitching and squeezing around her dick, milking it. Her thick load came bubbling out like lava shortly after, bursting hot inside of him and filling up his ass deep, spreading that heat further into his guts.

He was panting hard, gasping for breath after his intense orgasm, cock twitching and becoming flaccid, but it only took a moment before Terezi resumed thrusting. She slowly pulled her cock back until only the head remained, slick with her own cum and Dave’s fluid caught in the scales, before pressing it back into him, cum foaming out of his tight asshole and the Knight yelping out.

"Terezi!~"

"What, did you think I’d be done so soon? Like I said, you’re staying here until I’m _completely_ satisfied." She cackled, Dave suddenly noticing how heavy her balls were as the heat in his insides made him needy once more, each of Terezi’s thrusts hitting deeper and deeper. It felt entirely too good, body on fire as her throbbing cock rutted in his ass, still sensitive and twitching around her from cumming.

\--

The rain rung out through the cave as day turned into night, the only other noises being the wet plaps of skin on scales and Dave’s breathy moans as he took her all the way down to the base. They sat atop of one of Terezi’s piles, Dave clinging closely to her with his legs coiled tight around her waist, bouncing on her cock as the build up of cum foamed out of his ass and dribbled down Terezi’s balls. Another hot load joined the rest inside of him as Terezi came again, Dave quietly gasping and holding onto her as he felt it spurt out, cum dribbling from his own cock which had long since gone flaccid.

He sank down in her lap, the entirety of her hot dick still burning deep inside him as he fought for breath. Dave’s body had learned how to take it all over the course of the evening, Terezi not allowing him to rest as load after load after load filled his body and spurted out his ass with each deep, reaming thrust. Dave lost count of the number of times they had both came, the Knight only able to tell that they had been going at it for _hours_ and yet she still had cum to stuff inside him, still found ways to hit the perfect spot in his ass to keep him cumming with her.

Dave felt her two giant hands descend to his ass, each massive scaled paw grabbing a cheek and lifting him up. They were hot, more of her heat travelling through him with her firm touch, already leaving pink marks on his ass. She slowly lifted him up to the top of her cock, cum gushing out of him and trickling down her scales as she began to work him on the tip, moving him up and down and using him almost like he was a toy. Her long tongue slithered out of her maw and snaked its way into Dave's mouth, the knight putting up no resistance as it slid down his throat, matching the pace of her cock. Terezi's saliva was hot and numbing, dripping down his throat and tingling his tongue. She didn’t thrust up into him, instead choosing to lift him up and lower Dave onto her dick, ass clamping around her as another spurt of cum followed quickly after, the knight moaning around her tongue. Dave felt her massive balls churn underneath him as her cum was pumped deep inside him, each burst throbbing with heat like magma as her tongue slithered back into her mouth.

Breathless, he slid off of her lap down the pile, moving down to use his mouth on her still hard cock. He had already been covered in cum from the various other time’s Terezi had used his body that evening, skin shining with still warm ropes of cum and his sweat.

"Fuck Terezi~ you’re killing me here." Dave breathed, barely able to wrap both hands around her beast of a dick as he began to worship her length, sucking, kissing and licking at the shaft and head with no hope of fitting it in his mouth. "I’m so full I feel like I’m pregnant with octuplets or something, like I’m going to lay a clutch of dragon/human abominations that are either going to be the ultimate lifeform, or just like...fuckin need a priest."

"I would be happy to parent our hideously mutated young with you, Dave."

Terezi lowered one of her clawed hands and cupped Dave’s ass, dipping two of her fingers inside of the reamed out hole much to Dave’s delight. The hot, scaled digits thrust in and out as he continued working on her cock, the build-up of cum foaming out and dripping down his thighs in bubbly globs.

"Aw~ that was almost romantic. If you hadn’t already literally stuffed my guts, then what you just said would’ve blown my pants right off."

He continued cleaning the cum off her cock with his tongue, sucking at the gaps between the hot scales to get everything out as he bounced back on her fingers, cum gushing out every time the ring of muscle was parted, pliable and well-used. Dave kissed and worshipped her entire length with his tongue, licking all the cum off of her giant, scaley balls before sucking on the tip, making sure his hands rubbed up and down the shaft where his lips weren’t able to reach. He latched onto the tip, trying to fit as much as he could in his mouth, moaning around it as she crooked her fingers inside if him before he felt it throb and more cum spurted out, Terezi using her free paw to pull his head back to cum all over his face and glasses.

Finally, her cock began to become flaccid, slowly twitching and starting to limpen in his hands, Terezi letting out a shuddering gust of her hot breath.

"Fuck~"

"Aw what, done already? It’s only been like what, 6 hours?"

"Some...something like that. Don’t get too smug, I’ll be up for round 2 in the morning." She said grinning. Terezi lifted up Dave and fell back on her pile, taking him onto her stomach before laying on her side and curling around him like he was a stuffed animal. Her scales were so warm on his bare skin, comforting after the hours of nonstop exertion.

"I mean more like round 300." Dave yawned, nuzzling up against her. "Don’t get mad if you wake up covered in all the splooge in my butt."

"I’ll make sure to put it _all_ back in, in the morning, and then some.” She promised deviously.

Terezi outstretched her wings to cover the two, acting as a hot, scaled blanket for Dave more than the instinctual protection of a vulnerable mate it was meant to provide, the knight falling asleep to the sound of Terezi’s rumbling hot breath and the rain pouring down outside the cave.

\--

"Yo Terezi, you here?” Dave called, looking around her cave full of junk with an arm full of his own contributions, shiny and colourful garbage he found around the kingdom.  
"Got more shit for your shit piles, head of the guard almost caught me acting suspicious leaving town so you better appreciate all this sweet loot." He couldn’t see her so he climbed on top of one of the piles to wait for her, laying down before he looked straight up and saw her directly above him, hanging from the ceiling of the cave like a bat.

"Oh shi-"

"HI DAVE!!!"

Terezi dived down from the ceiling, Dave rolling to the side as Terezi collided with the pile, sending coins and rocks and whatever else spraying around the cave. The dragoness grabbed Dave and tucked him against her stomach like a protective coat, keeping him from being hit by the blast of junk as they tumbled to the wall of the cave.

"HOLY FUCK!"

"Hey Dave." Terezi rolled over, pinning Dave to the floor.

"Hey Terezi. Do you mind never scaring me like that again I nearly shit myself."

"You _would_ shit yourself, wouldn’t you, wriggler."

"This is no time for pet names, now fuck my ass until I can’t move. I even brought you an offering of junk and shit to really set the mood for your dragon dong."

"How thoughtful of you Dave, now do you want me to tear off your flimsy human armour?"

"Fuck no," Dave began, worming out of her grasp to unbuckle his belt and slide off his plates of armour. "Last time I came back with the number you did on my gear, I had to come up with this epic story on defeating you, like my whole set got melted and clawed off and I didn’t even have a scratch on me. Plus I had to pay for a new set out of pocket, ten gold coins for this bad boy."

"A whole ten gold coins?" She teased, swiping her tail across the many coins that littered the caves floor before Dave tossed the bottom part of his armour to the side.

"Psh, shut up and rail me already."

"With pleasure~!"


End file.
